


The three ghosts of Oliver Queen

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Identity Issues, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity leaves him, Oliver is visited by Constantine and is sent on a journey through his past, present, and future to show him where he went wrong and what he has to do to fix himself and the future. Basically, Oliver gets Christmas Caroled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I probably should be working on one of my other stories, but I was watching this video on YouTube, Problem’s with CW’s Arrow, and they were talking about how S1Oliver would handle Felicity versus how S4Oliver would handle Felicity and the plot bunny was formed. It’ll be shot, no more than five chapters, if that.
> 
> This takes place in season four, just after the Olicity breakup. And before anyone tells me that Oliver was the one who moved out, not Felicity, let me just tell you that makes no sense to me. Oliver lived in the loft a whole year before Felicity moved in and his sister was the one who bought it in the first place. I’m pretty sure his and Thea’s names are on the lease, so why should he have had to move out? It has me scratching my head honestly.
> 
> And if you’re new to my work, let me tell you something right now: if you’re here for a story where Oliver is the bad guy for keeping William a secret from Felicity, you’re in the wrong place. None of my stories will ever be Pro-Olicity. Ever.

Oliver Queen’s loft  
Night

Oliver sat at his dining room table, an untouched glass of scotch in front of him. In the span of two days, it felt like he had lost everything. Felicity, William, the mayoral race, it was all gone. With a sigh, Oliver reached down and picked up the glass before bringing it to his lips.

“Drowning your sorrows?” a familiar, accented voice spoke up behind him.

Placing the glass down, Oliver stood up and turned around. John Constantine stood behind him, his tan trench coat hanging off him loosely. Under normal circumstances, Oliver would be glad to see his friend but right now, he just wasn’t in the mood.

“So, you finally got out of hell. You’re late but I guess better late than never.” Oliver said defeated and Constantine laughed lightly.

“I’m afraid I’m still very much in hell,” Constantine said and Oliver looked at him confused, “this is me in astral projection form. You need help, old friend.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Oliver said sarcastically but Constantine shook his head.

“Not that kind of help. You’ve lost your way so they’ve decided to try and set you back on track.” Constantine said and Oliver was becoming more confused and a little frustrated.

“Who are they?” Oliver demanded.

“The angels of heaven. The ones that God has ordered to watch over us. But that’s besides the point,” Constantine shook his head and looked over at Oliver seriously, “tonight; you will be visited by three spirits. One of the past, one of the present, and one of the future. They will each take you on a spiritual journey so to speak. When this is over, hopefully you will remember who you are.”

Oliver blinked and Constantine seemed to vanish. He would think he’s hallucinating if he’s had more than a sip of alcohol. With a heavy sigh, Oliver sat back down at the table and waited. They better be fast, he was in no mood to wait.


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit of the past appears to Oliver and gives him some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if this chapter offends any Olicity fans. I do not mean to offend anyone but to me, Olicity is a very toxic relationship. You don't have to agree with me, but that's my opinion.

Oliver Queen’s loft  
Night

Oliver had been sitting at the table, waiting for half an hour as he disinterestedly stared into the now empty glass. He was about to call it quits and go to bed when a voice spoke up behind him.

“Nice place you got here.” A hauntingly familiar voice said cheerfully. 

Stiffening in shock, Oliver looked over his shoulder. Tommy Merlyn stood behind him, smiling cheerfully at Oliver. Oliver stood up jerkily as he stared at his dead best friend in pure shock. Tommy smiled as he continued to look around the loft, appearing completely nonchalant about all this.

“Not as glamorous as the mansion but a real step up from your Arrow cave.” Tommy said as he looked back over at Oliver.

“Tommy?” Oliver spoke softly, not comprehending his friend standing in front of him. 

“Hey buddy. I’m the ghost of Christmas past,” Tommy said in a ghostly voice before he burst out laughing, “yeah, but I’m your first guide. You and I are gonna take a trip through your past.”

Tommy moved aside and Oliver could see there was a closed door behind him. Tommy gestured him forward and, after a moment, Oliver walked over. Tommy opened the door and walked inside with Oliver following him.

Oliver and Tommy found themselves in Queen Mansion. Another Oliver, looking like he was still halfway through his five year crucible, was sitting in a chair. In front of him was a laptop, which was showing Robert Queen. With clarity, Oliver realized what this was as Robert spoke.

“…there’s a book Oliver, a book with all their names.” Robert said before the scene froze.

“Those people on the list are still out their Oliver,” Tommy pointed out and Oliver looked over at his friend, “the worst of the worst are still at large.”

“What do you want me to do Tommy, go back to being a killer?” Oliver demanded and Tommy shook his head.

“No, but you want to know why you feel like you’re not making a difference? You’re only fighting the symptoms of the disease that’s killing Star City as it festers. As long as you keep at it, no matter how you try and save the city, as a vigilante, hero, or Oliver Queen, you will always fail.” Tommy warned him.

Oliver looked away, pondering this. As much as he hated to admit it, Tommy may have a point. He was at his most effective when he went after the people on the list. But he didn’t know if he could go after them without using lethal force. As if sensing his train of thought, Tommy spoke up again. 

“While we’re on the subject, this promise you made on my grave,” Tommy said and Oliver looked back over at him, “I release you from it.”

“What?” Oliver asked sure he had misheard him.

“You’re holding yourself back out of guilt, physically holding yourself back. You’d be so much more successful at your job if you used all your skills but you’re too busy holding yourself back out of some misplaced sense of guilt over my death. It wasn’t your fault; you did everything you could to save me. You are not to blame, my father is. So stop holding yourself back on my account, I absolve you brother.” Tommy said firmly as he placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I…I don’t know if I can Tommy.” Oliver said doubtfully.

“You can Ollie, you just have to remember who you are,” Tommy said as he lowered his hand to his side, “but I didn’t call you here just to talk about you being the Green Arrow. I also want to talk to you about your relationship with Felicity Smoak.”

“If you want to tell me that I was wrong to lie to her about William, I already know.” Oliver said glumly and Tommy shook his head.

“No, I wasn’t gonna talk about that but since you brought it up, you aren’t as at fault as you think,” Tommy said and Oliver gave him a stunned look, “yes, you started lying again and I’m not completely okay with that but, considering the circumstances, I think you can be excused for it. You were put in an impossible situation where you had to either choose between lying to Felicity or not being able to see your son. I think that, if put in your position, a lot of fathers would have done the same thing. And Diggle and Thea even told you that you made the right choice, so don’t let Felicity tell you otherwise.”

“Thanks buddy.” Oliver smiled, grateful for Tommy’s support. 

“Anytime, now, onto what I wanted to talk about: your relationship with Felicity is toxic.” Tommy said bluntly. 

“Toxic?” Oliver repeated not expecting that.

“Yes, toxic. When you first brought her into the fold, she had a positive effect on you, both as a person and as a vigilante. But once your relationship with her evolved from friendship to more, it started to have the opposite effect.” Tommy explained.

“How so?” Oliver demanded not seeing it.

“Well, for one thing, she’s very controlling. It’s just part of her personality; she likes to be in control of things. You may not remember the first timeline when you faced Vandal Savage but those of us up there in Heaven do. When you first started to suspect that William was your son, you did a private investigation into it. When she found out, well, take a look.” Tommy said as the scene in front of them changed to resemble the house in Central City where they stayed when dealing with Savage.

He, Barry, and Felicity were out front. And he and Felicity seemed to be in some argument.

“My whole world just exploded, I think I’m entitled to a minute to process that by myself.” Oliver’s past self said sounding exhausted.

“You didn’t process it by yourself, you processed it with Barry and the CCPD.” Felicity demanded and the scene seemed to freeze.

“She gets mad at you for things that are outside of your control to the point that if you so much as breathe without her approval, she goes nuts.” Tommy explained.

“Okay, she’s controlling a little bit, but that doesn’t make it a toxic relationship.” Oliver pointed out.

“No, but combined with these other things, it kind of does,” Tommy said and Oliver looked surprised that there was more, “she has overshadowed all your other relationships. Your relationship with Diggle, your relationship with Laurel, even your relationship with our sister, which was once the driving force behind everything you did. For example, after you defeated Ra’s. In addition to just coming out of the Lazarus Pit, she had just lost the love of her life, who sacrificed himself for you might I add, and lost complete faith in my father, her father. The Oliver Queen I knew would have stayed for her, looked after her, and made sure she was okay. Instead, you drove off into the sunset with a blonde hottie. That may have been you pre-island, but it isn’t you now.”

“Okay, I admit you have a point there.” Oliver admitted.

“Good, now let’s look at some of your past relationships for a minute, shall we,” Tommy said and the scene in front of them changed to his past self and Shado in the river, Shado washing blood off his hands, “Shado. Master archer and philosophical advisor. She helped you become the man you are today. She helped you mature and offered you support in times of hardship.”

“And I killed her.” Oliver deadpanned and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You did not kill her, a psychopath with a gun did. Diggle’s right, your super power is guilt arrow.” Tommy muttered. 

“She died because I chose Sara.” Oliver said glumly.

“She died because a mad man pointed a gun at Sara’s head and you just reacted. If he had aimed his gun at Shado, you would have done the same thing. Ivo wanted to kill Shado because she was the biggest threat at the time; he just did it in a way that made you feel like it was your fault.” Tommy said passionately.

“Maybe.” Oliver said unconvinced.

“Okay, we’re getting off track here. Let’s move on to a less depressing topic,” Tommy said and the scene changed to Oliver and Sara in the lair, “Sara. Probably the person on this earth who can understand and relate to you the best. You’re both scarred by your experiences while you were away, both carry regrets and have some PTSD. You two could relate and you loved each other with passion. It was everything that real love should be.”

“Then she left.” Oliver said, still feeling the pain.

“Yes, she left. You had already fought your demons and won Oliver, Sara was still fighting hers. The whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ cliché really worked here. If you two were ever gonna be together, she had to fight her demons.” Tommy explained patiently.

“We’re not done are we?” Oliver asked tiredly.

“Not yet. One more relationship,” Tommy said and the scene changed to Oliver and Laurel hugging, “Laurel. Now, if we went over all the crap pre-island you did, we’d be here for a while and you’d end up feeling worse than you already do. Considering the day you’ve had, why don’t we skip that?”

“Agreed.” Oliver said relieved. 

“Now, after you came back from the island, you never told Laurel how you really felt, even after she forgave you. You two never had a proper chance and I admit that me going after her is part of the reason. Another is your belief that you can never be with her. You believed that you and Laurel could never be together because of your past and because of who you are. Then Laurel found out who you were and she was not a hindrance to your work as you’d originally thought. In fact, she was an asset to you and the team, pointing you in the right direction to stopping Slade Wilson and helping you stop many others. Now, what do all these relationships have in common?” Tommy asked as he looked over at Oliver.

“They all failed miserably?” Oliver asked sarcastically and Tommy shook his head.

“When you have been at your lowest, when you needed them they have shown you unwavering support. Felicity used to do this as well, but as of late; it has been an entirely different story,” Tommy said as the scene changed again, “here are some examples.”

Oliver’s past self and Felicity were in the lair, arguing. Oliver quickly realized that this was just after Sara had been killed.

“…one of these day, it’s gonna be me. This,” Oliver’s past self sighed before continuing, “This life that I’ve chosen, it only ends one way.”

”so that’s it, you’re just gonna spend your life hiding down here, in this cave, waiting to die? Well I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna wait with you.” Felicity snapped before the scene changed.

The scene changed again and Oliver knew where and when it was the moment he was it. It was outside Verdant, just after he had returned from his duel with Ra’s. He and Felicity were arguing in the alley outside the club.

“I don’t want to be a woman that you love.” Felicity snapped as she walked away, leaving his past self with a gutted look on his face.

“You need to be with someone who understands you, who has the emotional maturity to understand why you are the way you are,” Tommy said as the scene faded away and they were back in the loft, “from observing you and Felicity the last two years, I can say with absolute certainty that she is neither of those things. She tries to control every aspect of your life, whether it is personally, professionally, or nightly. Oliver, this relationship is not healthy, for either of you.” 

“Maybe…but I…I’m not sure who I am outside of her.” Oliver admitted, suddenly realizing the truth of that.

“Good thing you have to more guides to remind you of that.” Tommy smiled and Oliver looked over at him sharply.

“You’re leaving?” Oliver asked, suddenly realizing this would be the last time he would see his best friend.

“My job is done; I have to go back now.” Tommy said sadly and Oliver felt choked up.

“I miss you so much.” Oliver said struggling not to break down. 

“Don’t, I’m with you every day.” Tommy said as he walked forward.

The two hugged each other one last time and, when they let go, Tommy was gone. There was no one left to see Oliver fall to his knees and break down.


	3. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guide of present appears and gives Oliver some helpful advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, any comments that aren't directly related to the story or are just negative for the sake of being hateful will be deleted.

The loft  
Later

Oliver was sitting at the table again, just waiting calmly. After breaking down, he had gained control of himself again and now he just had to wait. He had tried to pass the time by attempting to figure out who the spirit of the present was but no luck on that front. Oliver had been waiting almost an hour for this next spirit to show up when a voice that made his blood run cold spoke up behind him.

“It’s time for us to get going, Mr. Queen.” A female voice spoke up.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming and that you’re not really here.” Oliver almost begged as he turned around.

“I’m afraid not,” Amanda Waller said stoically as Oliver stood up, “the higher up in the realm of the dead have decided to give me a chance to redeem myself for my many grievous sins. Now, we have a trip to go on.” 

The door that Tommy had led him through to the past suddenly appeared behind her and seemed to open to his own accord. With a sigh, Oliver followed Waller through the door. 

Once he stepped through, Oliver wasn’t really sure where he was until he was his past self, dressed in his Arrow suit, taking on multiple opponents with ease. He realized this was when he had gone to rescue Walter. Then the scene changed and he realized what it was almost immediately. It was when he was trying to rescue Thea from Slade and he had been forced to take on Slade army. His past self fought the army with ease, mostly taking the out easily. The Arrow knocked over one of Slade’s army and the scene froze.

“This was you less than two years ago,” Waller told him tonelessly, “and now here is you six months later.”

The scene changed to Oliver, as The Arrow, fighting the second Count Vertigo. He seemed to actually be having trouble with him. Then the scene flashed to Oliver’s first fight with Komodo. Komodo fired an arrow at his past self and Oliver lost control of his bike and fell off. The scene froze.

“It is simply impossible for a man of your caliber, who goes out at night as a masked vigilante, to decline in fighting skill in such a short amount of time…unless there was a reason.” Waller explained and Oliver looked over at her annoyed.

“What, I have some deep, psychological problem that’s interfering with my fighting?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

“Yes. Allow me to show you what it is.” Waller said and the scene in front of them changed.

Oliver tensed as he saw what it was. His past self was kneeling in his arrow gear, the ruined remains of CNRI around him. In front of him lied Tommy’s dead body, a long, sharp pierce of rebar sticking out of his chest. Oliver’s past self was openly weeping.

“It should have been me,” Oliver’s past self said as he wept, “open your eyes Tommy! Open your eyes.”

The scene froze and Oliver looked away, feeling Waller’s gaze on him.

“You blame yourself for Mr. Merlyn’s death,” Waller said matter of factly, “and, combined with your feeling of not making a difference in Star City, results in why your skill has seemingly declined: you are deliberately holding yourself back at night, hoping you will get killed. You feel that, because you couldn’t save Tommy Merlyn, you don’t deserve to live.”

“Yeah…it’s true,” Oliver admitted, “I couldn’t save my best friend…so why do I deserve to live while he doesn’t?”

“Tommy Merlyn died because of a madman’s rage, not because of you,” Waller told him, “you just saw Mr. Merlyn and you know he doesn’t blame you for what happened. But you blame yourself.”

“How can I not?” Oliver demanded.

“You will likely always blame yourself. I‘ve seen men at war who blame themselves for deaths of comrades who they could not have saved. You don’t have to stop blaming yourself, but you do have to learn to live with it. The world still needs the Green Arrow.” Waller told him sternly.

“You didn’t bring me here just to talk about Tommy. Let’s get on with it.” Oliver growled, tired of this conversation. 

“Very well.” Waller conceded and the scene in front of them changed.

The scene was now at Laurel and Thea’s apartment. Thea was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest as she cried. Laurel walked into the room and, seeing the state of the younger woman, walked over. She sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Thea as Thea leaned her head into Laurel’s shoulder and began sobbing in earnest. 

“This happened an hour ago,” Waller said, seeing the unasked question in Oliver’s eyes, “Malcolm Merlyn may be a traitorous, sadistic, self-serving psychopath, but he is also Thea’s father. His betrayal has hurt her deeply.”

“And I’m too caught up in myself and my relationship drama with Felicity to see it.” Oliver caught on, feeling guilt stab him.

“Your sister may be a fully capable woman, but she also needs her big brother in times like this,” Waller told him, “if you’re so caught up in yourself that you can’t see the pain those around you are in, then you have failed not only as a friend and brother, but as a leader.”

“Okay, I get the point.” Oliver said, full of self-loathing.

“I don’t think you do,” Waller said as she turned towards him, “you think because of your failures, that you are a bad person, you aren’t. I was a bad person and will suffer endlessly for the rest of eternity because of the things I’ve done. But you are a good person Mr. Queen. You’ve just lost your way, you’ve forgotten who you really are. As I once told you, that darkness will always be a part of you, you can’t just try and turn it off. You are a mix of light and dark Mr. Queen, what matters is what you choose to do.”

“Is there anything else Amanda?” Oliver asked tonelessly. 

Waller nodded and the scene in front of them changed again. Malcolm and some people Oliver didn’t recognize were standing around a table.

“Damien Darhk may be out of the picture, but Hive is still very much active. Your city will never be safe unless you stop them. If you don’t…well, I’ll leave that to the next guide.” 

“They won’t get another chance to destroy Star City.” Oliver said as a dangerous look came over him.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Waller said with a slight smile.

Waller and the image then vanished, leaving Oliver alone is his loft.


	4. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit of the future arrives and warns Oliver of the dark future of his team, his city, and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter contains spoilers for the episode Eleven-fifty nine and some of the following episodes. So if you haven’t seen those episodes, read at your own risk.

Oliver’s loft  
Midnight

Oliver was sitting at the table again, going everything he had seen. Once all this was over, he needed to go back to the list. His city would never be safe as long as those people were still at large. And his relationship with Felicity was a toxic influence on his life and on the team. That stopped now. He’d been so consumed with his relationship with Felicity that he hadn’t seen the obvious threats, like Hive. And he’d been neglecting his other relationships, like Thea and Laurel, in favor of Felicity. He couldn’t afford to do that anymore. And after talking to Tommy, he felt…relief that his friend didn’t blame him for his death. Now, he felt like he could stop holding back and hoping for death. He felt like he could start to live again. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

Confused, Oliver turned around to see Laurel standing behind him. Even more confusing, she was dressed in her Black Canary outfit without the mask. He hadn’t even heard her come in, had his skills really declined that much?

“Laurel, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked as he got to his feet.

“Haven’t you figured it out by now? I’m your last spirit guide.” Laurel told him and he stared at her stunned.

“But…you’re not dead.” Oliver said confused.

“Not yet,” Laurel said ominously as the now familiar door appeared behind her, “come on, there are some things you need to see.”

Still not fully processing what she was saying, Oliver nevertheless followed her through the door. Once he walked through the door, he and Laurel found themselves in Iron Heights Prison. It appeared there had been a riot and Oliver’s future self, dressed in costume, and Spartan were there. Damien Darhk had a gun to Diggle’s brother Andy, who was restrained. After a moment, Green Arrow and Spartan both lowered their weapons and were restrained.

“Now was that so hard?” Darhk asked as he walked over to Andy, “now I believe you have something for me?”

To Oliver’s shock, Andy was released and he pulled out something from his shirt pocket. He then handed it to Darhk, amidst a shocked exclamation from Diggle

“Sorry man,” Andy said as he took a gun and aimed it at Green Arrow, “I’ve been tracking your movements for months, I knew every place you’d been. All I needed to hear was that it was you.”

“Was there ever a chance for you?” Diggle demanded.

“Your brother’s far beyond redemption Mr. Diggle,” Darhk said as he put the stone he had received from Andy into the totem, which powered up, “now I’m afraid there’s work to be done.”

Oliver and Laurel watched as Speedy and Laurel’s past self entered the room and a fight ensued between the two sides. Darhk powered up after killing two of his own men and used his power to subdue Team Arrow. After freeing the prisoners, Oliver saw Malcolm walk in just as Darhk revealed how he had put together Oliver’s secret identity. Darhk then used his powers to knock Speedy and Spartan against the wall roughly, knocking them both out. But it was what happened next that filled Oliver with horror and rage.

“Ms. Lance,” Darhk said as he approached Black Canary, “nine months ago, I made your daddy a promise. I told him what I would do if he ever betrayed me.”

Green Arrow then managed to fire an arrow at Darhk but Darhk easily caught it. Oliver wanted to cry out, to beg Laurel not to show him what he knew was coming. But he was paralyzed with dread, he couldn’t seem to speak.

“Impressive. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I want you to give your father a message from me. I want you to tell him,” Darhk then stabbed Laurel with the arrow and Oliver cried out in horror, “I am a man of my word.”

Darhk twisted the arrow before releasing Green Arrow from his hold. Green Arrow rushed over and picked up Black Canary. The scene then changed to the hospital. Laurel’s future self, still alive to Oliver’s relief, was talking to his future self.

“Ollie, I know I am not the love of your life, but you will always be the love mine.” Future Laurel said.

Oliver turned to Laurel and opened his mouth to tell her it wasn’t true when he saw the look on her face. It was a grim look that suggested he keep watching. Oliver turned back to the scene just as future Laurel started convulsing. To his horror, doctors rushed in along with the rest of Team Arrow. The doctors frantically tried to help her but, to Oliver’s horror, the line went flat and he heard the most horrible buzzing sound he had ever heard in his life.

“Time of death, eleven-fifty nine.” One of the doctors said sadly before the scene froze.

“No! Tell me it’s not true; tell me it’s not true!” Oliver demanded wildly as he turned to Laurel.

“I told you Ollie, I’m not dead yet…but I will be soon if you don’t stop it.” Laurel told him.

“I’ll stop it, send me back right now and I’ll stop it.” Oliver pleaded.

“Not yet, you still have so much you need to see.” Laurel said cryptically.

The scene changed to a street. Diggle and Andy stood across from each other. Diggle having a gun in his hand and half turned away from Andy.

“Tell me, how does it feel to know that you have no problem pulling the trigger to protect some Afghans you don’t even know, but you don’t have the guts to do what needs to be done to protect your wife and child?” Andy taunted. 

Andy pushed the right buttons because Diggle turned and, to Oliver’s shock, pulled the trigger. It appeared it shock Diggle and Andy as well, because they both stared at each other in shock as Andy stumbled back into a crate and slide down the crate before the light left his eyes. 

The scene changed to the back of an armored truck. Darhk had Lyla completely frozen in his power and he walked over to her. He forced her wrist upward and held his hand out and Lyla screamed as her wrist turned bright red before something flew out of it and into Darhk’s hand.

The scene changed to the Arrow Lair. Lyla and Diggle stood at the table with Oliver and Felicity sitting down.

“Rubicon.” Lyla said.

“I thought Rubicon was being stored at Argus.” Oliver said.

“It was, until Shadowspire tried to steal it. After Waller’s death, I had it moved for security reasons.” Lyla explained.

“To where?” Felicity asked and Lyla showed her wounded wrist, “under your skin?”

“A subdermal plant. Darhk ripped it out.” Lyla explained.

“Lyla, you need to tell us what Rubicon is.” Oliver told her.

“A ballistic launch override protocol. Designed to stop any country, even out own, from launching a nuclear missile.” Lyla explained.

“Something tells me Darhk has a different plan.” Felicity muttered.

“With the right codes and expertise, Rubicon can be corrupted to launch missiles instead.” Lyla explained.

“To what end? I don’t mean to apply logic to a bad guys plan, but Darhk destroys the world, then what? He’d be ruler of nothing.” Felicity pointed out.

“Unless he wants to rebuild. Andy told me Genesis was coming.” Diggle said.

“Genesis, the old testament. God flooded the world so mankind could rebuild.” Lyla pointed out.

“He destroyed the world with a flood, Rubicon is Darhk’s flood.” Oliver realized.

The scene changed to Star City at night. It looked the city had just rioted. Green Arrow and Dark were righting in the streets, as were the people of Starling and Hive. Green Arrow punched Darhk, sending him to the ground before the archer picked up an arrow. Green Arrow picked up Darhk by his shirt and held the arrow. 

“What are you gonna do now Oliver? Stop posturing; we both know you can’t do it. You spared the life of the man who killed your mother.” Darhk reminded him.

“You killed a friend of mine; you killed tens of thousands of innocent people. With Slade Wilson I had a choice, this time I don’t.” Future Oliver said before stabbing Darhk with the arrow.

After a moment, he pulled out the arrow and Darhk dropped dead.

“After that, things got better for the city…but worse for you,” Laurel said and Oliver turned to her, “you became mayor, but John, my dad, and Thea all left the Team. You felt lost, you felt like you weren’t making a difference, and Felicity was still there, trying to change you. It all came to a head one night.”

The scene changed to Oliver’s loft. His future self was sitting at the kitchen table; drinking a glass of scotch greedily when Felicity came in. she walked over to him, disappointment written all over her face.

“Oliver, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” She told him.

“Felicity…I call it a crusade because it requires sacrifice,” Future Oliver as he stood up, glass in hand, and looked over at her blankly, “tell me, what have you sacrificed?”

Felicity opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Future Oliver laughed, a broken, bitter sound that made chills go down Oliver’s spine.

“That’s what I thought. I have sacrificed everything, lost almost everything I love…and I’m honestly not sure what it was all for or what I have to show for it.” Future Oliver said bitterly.

“You have me.” Felicity said immediately.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Future Oliver snarled and threw his glass, Felicity having to duck to avoid it. It hit the wall and shattered.

“I’d give you up in a second if it meant I could get back everything I lost! My parents, Shado, Tommy, Roy, Laurel, my son! I lost them all and it doesn’t seem to mean anything anymore!” Oliver shouted.

“Oliver please, just calm down!” Felicity pleaded.

“Don’t tell me what to do! All you do is try and control me! I don’t need you in my life and I don’t need a team with just me and you! I don’t need you here Felicity!” Future Oliver roared.

“You don’t mean that.” Felicity said.

“You’re right Felicity. It’s not that I don’t need you here; it’s that I don’t want you here! Get out!” Future Oliver roared.

“Oliver.” Felicity pleaded.

“GET OUT!” He roared.

Honestly fearful, Felicity all but ran out of the loft. Future Oliver slumped to his knees, looking like he couldn’t understand what had just happened.

“You were a broken man,” Laurel told Oliver as she saw the look on his face, “you couldn’t deal with the pain anymore. Anyway, Felicity left town within the week. Not long after, a new player showed up: they called him Prometheus. You searched for him for months before you found him. He was a familiar face from your past.” 

The scene changed to Star City at night. Green arrow was fighting someone who looked like a cross between a member of the League of assassins and Deathstroke. The two were righting when Green Arrow landed a punch to Prometheus face, knocking off his mask. Green Arrow stared at him stunned, as did Oliver.

“Kyle Reston.” Green Arrow said stunned.

“You killed my father.” Reston said darkly as he glared at Green Arrow.

“Your father died because of your greed.” Green Arrow told him.

“Shut up!” Reston shouted as he went after Green Arrow. 

“You put up a good fight,” Laurel said as she and Oliver watched them fight, but you had long since lost the will to live. You had nothing left to keep you going, so eventually…”

The scene changed to Star City cemetery. They were in front of a grave and Oliver was shocked to see whose it was.

Oliver Jonas Queen 

May 16 1985-March 7 2017

Loving brother, cherished friend, and hero

He will be missed

“You died,” Laurel finished unnecessarily, “and this is Star City in a year’s time after your death.” 

Oliver and Laurel were suddenly on the balcony of his loft, overlooking the city. People were rioting in the streets, buildings were on fire, and the police were trying to stop it with minimal success. Oliver looked at his city, horrified. 

“This is why you can’t give up,” Laurel told him as she looked over at him, “this city needs the Green Arrow, or else it will descend into chaos. You have the knowledge to change the future; all you need to do is take action. You can save this city, save me, all you need to is do something with the knowledge. But in order to do it, you need to be who you once were. You don’t have to be a killer again, but you were successful a whole year with minimal killing before your skills declined.”

“Okay. I’ll do it, I’ll change it. I won’t let him kill you Laurel, I promise.” Oliver said as he looked over at her.

“Good, can’t wait to see how it all turns out.” Laurel said with a smile.

“Laurel…Felicity’s not the love my life,” Oliver began and she looked at him confused, “seeing Darhk stab you had me more worried than I have been about Felicity, ever. I realized that…despite what I told myself for the last two years, I never stopped loving you.”

“Well…you better make things up to your Laurel then.” Laurel said with a coy smile. 

Oliver laughed before Laurel stepped closer to him. Oliver knew what she wanted and, considering her Oliver hadn’t had his epiphany in time, he allowed it. Oliver in and they kissed for a moment. When he pulled back, she was gone and he was back in his loft. 

Oliver stood there for a minute before he walked up the stairs. Walking into his room, he dug around in his closet before he found a small box. Opening t, he pulled out The List. Staring at it, he picked it up before he went over to his laptop on the dresser. Turning it on, Oliver opened the book and looked at all the uncrossed off names. It was time to start planning.


	5. Time for a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his knowledge of what he was shown and has learned, Oliver begins to make some changes within Team Arrow.

Arrow Lair  
Morning 

When Felicity and the rest of Team Arrow arrived at the lair the next morning, they expected Oliver to be sullen and depressed. That wasn’t what happened. 

When the elevator doors opened, they saw Oliver at the computers, hard at work on something. As they stepped out, Team Arrow exchanged uncertain looks before they approached Oliver. He didn’t even seem to be aware of their presence, as he was completely focused on his research on someone named Charles Dug. As they approached, Diggle and Felicity spotted a familiar, worn notebook.

“Hey, is that the list?” Diggle asked surprised.

“Yeah.” Oliver said without looking away from the computer screen.

“What’s the list?” Thea asked as she and Laurel both looked confused.

“A book of names compiled by Malcolm and dad of the worst of the worst of Star City. The people who are poisoning our city. When I first came back home, I would cross off these names after I made them clean up their act. But after Tommy died, I decided that I needed to be more than a vigilante and turned away from the list. Only now am I realizing how short-sighted that was.” Oliver explained and his team exchanged confused looks.

“Short-sighted?” Felicity repeated.

“We’ve been fighting the symptoms of the disease that’s killing Star City while the disease itself festers. The reason we aren’t making a difference isn’t because of lack of effort but because we aren’t going after the real problem. As long as the people on this list continue to use their power and influence to step on, kill, and blackmail anyone that gets in their way, our city will never be safe. Nothing will change unless we do something about it.” Oliver said as he looked back at the list.

“I thought we agreed that there would be no more list.” Felicity said a slight edge to her voice.

“No. I decided there’d be no more list and you and Dig listened. And now I’m changing my mind,” Oliver said as he opened the book to Charles Dug, “Charles Dug controls an empire of drug smugglers but he’s managed to bride every city official that’s come his way. I say it’s time for a change.” 

“Oliver, the reason you worked so well as The Hood was because you put the fear of god into the people you went after. Considering you have a reputation for not killing, I don’t think you could do that.” Diggle pointed out.

“Then I guess I’ll have to get back in the habit of it.” Oliver said idly stunning his team.

“Are you kidding me? You swore on your best friend’s grave not to kill anymore and now you’re gonna go back on it? What would he think?” Felicity asked angrily.

Once the words were out of her mouth, Felicity immediately realized the line she had crossed. Oliver’s hands clenched into white-knuckled fists as he stood up jerkily before looking over at her with a glare he usually reserved for his worst enemies. Diggle was about to jump to her defense when he saw the glares Thea and Laurel were also shooting Felicity. Diggle decided it would be in his best interests to keep quiet. 

“How dare you. You didn’t even know Tommy, so don’t pretend that you know what he would or wouldn’t want. Do not EVER attempt to use Tommy in an argument to get your way again. Do you understand me?” Oliver growled looking and sounding more like The Hood than the Green Arrow.

“Yes.” Felicity said, for the first time terrified of Oliver Queen.

“Good. I’m not asking for approval or permission, I’m telling you what is going to happen. You guys don’t have to like it or help me, I’ll even do it by myself if I have to, but I am willing to do anything to save my city, anything. Even if that means I have to go it alone.” Oliver said passionately.

Team Arrow had varying reactions. Laurel and Thea looked at Oliver stunned and with slight admiration; they had never heard him talk about something so passionately or strongly. Felicity looked at him with shock and dismay on her face, not being able to recognize him. Diggle looked at Oliver in concern, wondering what had caused this change. It couldn’t just be because of the breakup with Felicity, no this was more than that.

“Oliver, what’s happened to you?” Diggle asked.

“I had my eyes opened.” Oliver said as he turned away from them.

“By who or what?” Diggle demanded.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Let’s just say some old friends of mine stopped by last night for a long overdue chat.” Oliver told them patiently. 

“Oliver…I know that you believe in this, but I’m not certain I can get behind this.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

“I understand, this is a lot to take in. If you need some time to think about this, go on ahead, take all the time you need. But if you come back, you better be all in. I won’t have anyone undermining me at every turn.” Oliver said firmly as he looked at all of them.

They nodded in understanding and, after a moment, Felicity and Diggle walked out and towards the elevator. Oliver looked towards Laurel and Thea, expecting them to need time to. But they didn’t leave, even after the elevator doors closed on Diggle and Felicity.

“You sure you don’t want some time?” Oliver asked them.

“I’m not sure about the killing, but you’re right, this city is dying and we don’t seem to be making a difference. If this is the only way to do it…then I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

“I’m in to.” Thea said and Oliver sighed.

“Actually, I wanted to you about that Speedy,” Oliver said and Thea raised an eyebrow, “you have the week off, non-negotiable.”

“What?” Thea asked surprised and a little angry.

“Thea, you jumped right out of the Lazarus Pit into this,” Oliver said as he gestured to the lair, “and I know how easy it is to lose yourself to this life. And I know what Malcolm did hurt you; you don’t have to lie to me Thea. I want you to take some time off, get your head on straight. I’m not just talking as your brother, but as leader of this team. That’s an order Thea.”

“Fine.” Thea said tersely before she storm out.

“She’ll be mad at you for a while but I think this is good for her,” Laurel told him once the elevator doors closed behind Thea, “she needs to deal with everything that’s happened to her.”

“Glad you approve,” Oliver said as he looked over at her with a look that Laurel couldn’t place, “but there are some other things that need to be dealt with.”

“Such as?” Laurel asked as Oliver pulled out a rock.

“This is part of the totem that Darhk uses. When Diggle comes back, and I know he will, I’ll act like I’m giving it to him for safe keeping. But I’ll give him a fake while it’s really with you.” Oliver said as he handed it to a stunned Laurel.

“And we’re lying to John…why?” Laurel asked confused.

“Because he has a huge blind spot when it comes to his brother. And considering Andy has past affiliates to Hive, I can’t take the chance that he’s wrong about Andy.” Oliver explained and Laurel nodded.

“Why me though? I mean, I’m sure that there are other people you trust more with this.” Laurel said curiously.

“You are the only one I trust with this.” Oliver said as he consciously put a hand to the side of her face and gently stroked the side of her hair.

Suddenly, Laurel realized where she had seen that look on his face before. It was during the first year he had been back from the island, when he let his guard down and looked at her when he thought no one was looking. Like she was the center of the universe. Laurel felt her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as she and Oliver stared into each other’s eyes before he lowered his hand and turned away from her. Laurel wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“Hive is still active, even if we’ve stopped Damien Darhk. We need to deal with them.” Oliver said determinedly.

“What do you want to do?” Laurel asked as she regained control of herself.

“Right now, nothing. We can’t do anything until we know where they are. I still have some friends in high places, they’ll be willing to help out in finding Hive,” Oliver assured her as he looked back at the list, “for now, we focus on the list. You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, someone should be there to watch your back.” Laurel said and Oliver’s lips twitch like he’s fighting a smile.

“Laurel…I know I’ve been with Felicity and I know this might seem weird and out of nowhere…but would like to grab lunch?” Oliver asked and Laurel stared at him, hope and uncertainty warring within her.

“Like a date?” Laurel asked trying to keep her tone blank.

“Doesn’t have to be…unless you want it to.” Oliver said cautiously.

“I…help me out here Oliver. Last week, you were engaged to Felicity and now you’re asking me out?” Laurel wanted to understand.

“Those old friends of mine pointed out to me, in graphic detail, how much of a toxic influence on my life Felicity is, on my relationships. And I started thing about you. When I was with you, not before the island, but after, when we would just grab lunch as friends or just hang out…you helped me be the best version of myself. And I’ve neglected that, neglected all my relationships really, in favor of a toxic relationship that makes our pre-island relationship look healthy. I just…I want that back, I want to feel that feeling again. And since I’m trying to fix all my relationships, I figured I’d start with you.” Oliver explained.

“And the date comment?” Laurel asked hesitantly.

“I also realized that, despite what I told myself, I never stopped loving you. And I know that I’ve hurt you…but I’d like a chance to prove that I’m different this time.” Oliver told her and Laurel’s heart sang with joy.

“There’s this restaurant on the corner of first and grant…we could go there.” Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

“I would love that.” Oliver said and they smiled at each other in a way that Thea would have teased them about endlessly if she saw.


	6. Making changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins making changes in his life and the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to talk to you guys for a sec. I most likely, over the next several weeks, will not update this story or any or my other stories. My grandfather is in the hospital and it doesn’t look good, so I doubt I will feel motivated to write. Honestly, I wasn’t motivated to finish this, the only reason I did was because I had this almost finished when I got the news. So that’s why I probably won’t be updating anytime soon.

Arrow Lair  
Afternoon

Felicity walked in, after having taken some time to let the shock wear off. She was hoping that, whatever had happened that these old friends of Oliver had done to him, could be undone. However, first she needed to find him, as Felicity realized that Oliver was not there.

Star City  
Same time

“Hi, are you ready to order?” a blonde waitress asked as she walked up to Oliver and Laurel’s table.

“I’ll have the spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Ollie?” Laurel asked as the waitress wrote down her order.

“Same.” Oliver said not even looking at the waitress.

“Kay, it’ll be right out.” The waitress assured them as she walked away.

“So, apparently withdrawing from the race has done nothing to your reputation. She’s been drooling over you the entire time we’ve been here.” Laurel teased him and he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I have interest in only one woman.” Oliver said bluntly and the teasing smirk is wiped off Laurel’s face, replaced by a doubtful look.

“I want to believe you Ollie…but I have had this dream so many times only to wake up disappointed. And I don’t want to have my heart broken again.” Laurel told him.

“And I get that. I know it’s gonna take some time for you to believe me, but I have nothing but time. I know I’ve hurt but I’m all in this time. If you need me to prove to you every day for the rest of our lives, I’ll do that. This isn’t a rebound from Felicity; this is just me coming to terms with who I really am.” Oliver told her passionately.

“Ollie…why? I need to know why me?” laurel asked uncertainly and Oliver flashed a smile.

“Because of your strength, your compassion. You have dedicated your entire life to helping people, as a lawyer and the Black Canary. And you did it on your own even when everyone, myself included, told you not to. You’ve never needed anyone to hold your hand; you have done everything by yourself. When I say I love you, it’s not because I’m lonely and trying to fill a void, it’s because you are the one I have always loved. If you don’t feel that way about me anymore, fine, but these feelings around going away.” Oliver promised.

“Well…you certainly know how to make a speech, I’ll give you that,” Laurel laughed, feeling lighter than she had in months, “okay, if you’re serious…I’d like to give this another shot to.”

“I’ve never been more serious.” Oliver promised.

Diggle apartment  
Later in the afternoon

Diggle was sitting at his kitchen table, thinking as Lyla walked in. she shot her husband a concerned look, he had been quiet ever since he told her about what Oliver had said. Lyla walked up behind him and put her arms around him, bring him out of his thoughts.

“I can hear you brooding from across the hall Johnny.” Lyla joked and Diggle laughed lightly.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about what all this means. Should I stand by Oliver or walk away? I mean, I agree that this city needs help, but to go back to killing again…” Diggle sighed.

“Amanda Waller had a saying,” Lyla began and Diggle looked up at her, “there are people in this world who deal only in extreme measures, it would be naïve to think anything less than extreme measures would stop them. Oliver lost himself for a while but he’s remembered that lesson. This city is dying Johnny and only extreme measures will save it. What Oliver’s doing, what he plans to do, may just be the thing that brings Star City back to life. It may not be war against a country, but Oliver is at war against the corruption in this city. What you need to ask yourself is if you think a little deaths are worth it to make a safer city for Sara to grow up in.”

Star City  
Same time

Oliver, in street clothes, and Laurel, dressed like she was Oliver’s eye candy, walked into a garage. The people in the garage stopped and looked at them, recognizing Oliver immediately. One man walked up to him, a dangerous expression on his face.

“You were told two years ago, we were done with you.” He said in Russian.

“I am here to apologize,” Oliver said back in Russian, “I was going through a dark period. As a gesture of good will, I will carry out any favor you deem necessary to earn your good will.”

The man considered it for a moment, before turning to one of the men and saying something in Russian. He walked out and they waited for a minute. After a few minutes, he came back, bring with him a man who was gagged and bound. The man was forced to his feet and looked up at Oliver and Laurel fearfully. Oliver managed to carefully control his expression while Laurel, despite the warning Oliver had given her beforehand, could not contain her horrified look.

“Kill him and we will welcome you back.” The first man-obviously the leader-told Oliver.

Oliver walked forward and got behind the man. He lifted him up and him in a neck lock. The man struggled for several moments before he stopped struggling. Oliver dropped him to the ground and, despite knowing Oliver’s plan, Laurel was thoroughly disturbed.

“So, you wanted something?” The leader asked.

“There’s an organization in our city, Hive. I’d like you to find out anything you can on them. They may prove to be a hindrance to my new business venture.” Oliver said.

“Very well.” The leader nodded as two of his underlings moved to dispose of the body.

“We will take care of that.” Oliver interrupted and they hesitated before leaving it.

Later, Oliver dumped the body in the truck when, as Laurel watched, he tapped the man’s neck. The man came back with a gasp, startling Laurel despite Oliver’s warning. Hearing was one thing, seeing it was another, she mused as he closed the top of his trunk.

“So what now? I mean, what if they run into him on the street, they’ll know you lied to them.” Laurel pointed out as they got in the front seats of the car, Oliver taking the driver’s seat.

“I’m gonna have Lyla set him up with a new identity and get him out of town. My relationship with the Bratva is too fragile right now to risk it.” Oliver said as he drove off.

Arrow Lair  
Later in the afternoon

“Hey, where’s Oliver?” Diggle asked as he came out of the elevator to see Felicity sitting at the computers.

“Don’t know, I came back to talk to him and he was gone,” Felicity said as she looked back at Diggle, “do you think our breakup caused this?”

“No. a breakup doesn’t cause this kind of reaction. Are you here to try and talk him out of it?” Diggle asked curiously.

“Aren’t you?” Felicity asked.

“Actually, I’m here to join him,” Diggle said and Felicity looked at him startled, “this city needs saving and nothing we do seems to be working. Maybe what’s needed is a new approach or, in this case, an old approach.”

“Glad to hear it Dig.” Oliver said as he and Laurel got off the elevator.

“What are you wearing?” Felicity asked as she spotted Laurel’s clothes.

“We were undercover.” Laurel said defensively as she walked off to change.

“Undercover where?” Felicity asked as she turned to Oliver.

“None of your business, unless you’re here to join with us.” Oliver told her coolly.

“Oliver, this isn’t you. Whatever these old friends told you, they are wrong.” Felicity said and Oliver scoffed.

“Because you’re all knowing right? You know exactly what to say and do to save the day and everyone bows down to you because you’re perfect, right?” Oliver asked patronizingly and Felicity looked shocked at the way Oliver spoke to her.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Felicity said.

“You don’t know me Felicity; you were too busy trying to change me to even get to know me. You don’t control me Felicity; you don’t get to tell me who I am. I know who I am and this is who I am. This is how things are gonna be from now on, get on board or get out of the way.” Oliver told her coldly.

Felicity doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then she turns around and walks towards the elevator. Oliver and Diggle watch as she gets on the elevator and the doors close on her. Oliver then looked over at Diggle.

“Still want in?” Oliver inquired.

“This city needs saving and you are still fighting a war. At least this way, Laurel and I can try and stop you if you ever go too far.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

“Well then, it’s time to get to work.” Oliver said as he picked up the list.


	7. Cleaning up the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Arrow goes after Charles Dug. Later, Oliver and Laurel have a conversation about living arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you everyone for your support, I appreciate it. I managed to find the motivation to sit down and write this but I cannot promise anything else for this story or any of my other stories you may read. One of the reasons this is so short is because this was originally supposed to be part of last chapter but I wasn’t really motivated to add it, so here it is. Next chapter will be the final chapter.
> 
> So, I hate to add something like this after the above, but I want to talk to you guys about something I found out today that really pissed me off. There’s a YouTube channel with the user name Andrew Steel, otherwise known as Boneclinks, who does Arrow videos. In them, he usually talks about Arrow’s decline, the unnecessary, all-consuming focus on Olicity and the fan pandering which a lot of us have noticed. I have always liked his Arrow videos; I find them to be bluntly honest and humorous, based on his reactions. 
> 
> Well, apparently Stephen Amell, the guy who plays Oliver on Arrow, posted a comment on Andrew’s Facebook page about a video on an interview Amell did a while back. It was really positive and Andrew replied back in a positive manner. Then the Olicity shippers got involved and it started to go bad. They basically accused Andrew of talking crap about Amell in his Arrow videos which, if you’ve seen even one of his Arrow videos, you know that’s a lie. He’s had absolutely nothing but good things to say about Amell up to this point. Well, apparently Amell took them at their word and made a video where he called Andrew an asshole. 
> 
> Mr. Amell, if by some chance of fate you are reading this, you obviously did not check the facts. Andrew Steel/Boneclinks has had nothing but praise for you in the past in his Arrow videos. He doesn’t like the direction the show is going, as do a lot of us, but he never blamed you for it, he even complimented you on several of his videos. If you and the other cast and crew are just gonna listen to Olicity fans while ignoring the real fans, then I don’t know why I am even watching this show anymore. I’ve lost a lot of respect for you today. 
> 
> Sorry that I went a little bit of a rant there but that really bothered me.

Star City  
Night

Charles Dug was working on some paperwork in his office when the lights suddenly went out. Even more worrisome, everything electronical in his office was dead. Dug stood up and was promptly struck in the shoulder by an arrow. Dug screamed in pain as he was pinned to the wall by the arrow. A figure stepped out of the shadows and the Green Arrow was there, aiming another arrow at Dug.

“Charles Dug, you have failed this city.” Green Arrow said in a disguised voice.

“What are you talking about; I’m an honest business man!” Dug protested.

Dug cried out in fear as Green Arrow fired but the arrow just hit the wall, just on the side of Dug’s head. Green Arrow approached the terrified business tycoon.

“We both know that’s a lie. Your drug empire is responsible for most of the drugs in this city. There’s a lawyer’s gonna come to you, Laurel Lance. You will be honest with her about your dealings, you will not attempt to bribe, blackmail, or do anything else of that nature to her. Do we understand each other?” Green Arrow hissed as he got in Dug’s face.

“And if I don’t?” Dug demanded, regaining some of his courage.

Green Arrow reached out and grabbed the arrow in Dug’s shoulder. He twisted it and Dug cried out in pain.

“Then you’ll have me to deal with. And you really don’t want to deal with me.” Green Arrow snarled.

Green Arrow then yanked the arrow out of Dug’s shoulder. Dug fell to his knees, clutching his wounded shoulder as he moaned in pain. He looked up and the archer was gone.

Arrow Lair, next day  
Morning

“Whatever you did, it worked. Dug sang like a fat lady at the opera.” Laurel said as she got off the elevator. 

“Men like Dug are cowards. Give them something they fear more than the law and they’ll fold.” Oliver said distractedly as he sat at the computer, searching something.

“Searching for your next target already?” Laurel joked as she walked up behind him.

“No, looking for a new place to live.” Oliver told her and she looked at him surprised.

“Really?” Laurel asked surprised.

“That loft has a lot of bad memories. It’s where your father told me and Thea Roy was dead, where I found Thea in a pool of her own blood after Ra’s stabbed her, where I recorded a message for William. I don’t think it’s healthy for me to live their surrounded by reminders of all those bad memories.” Oliver explained and Laurel nodded.

“So…who are we going after tonight?” Laurel asked and Oliver flashed a roguish smirk.

“I haven’t decided yet, but they are gonna get what they deserve. It’s time to clean up this city.” Oliver vowed.


	8. Changing the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes sure that the future he was shown never comes to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, left a kudos, and left a supportive or constructive comment on this story. My grandfather’s health has taken a turn for the better so I’m feeling a little more motivated to work on my stories, so I’ll try and update more than I have this last week.

It had been a few weeks since Oliver had gotten his ghostly reality check and thing were going good, for both him and the city. Even without Felicity, they had managed to keep the city safe. Cupid had returned bent on ruining everyone’s happiness that was in love but Olive had managed to stop him. It was amazing how much his skill had increased now that he was no longer hoping for death. The week after that, a hacktivist that Cisco had nicked ‘The bug-eyed bandit’ stormed Palmer Tech with her army of Robotic Bees while Felicity was inside. Apparently, she wanted the chip in the back of Felicity’s spine. With some help from Curtis Holt, they managed to stop her, although Oliver felt it was a little too easy for Felicity to stop the bugs with a light. While all this was going on, Oliver was still going out every night, sometimes accompanied by Laurel and Thea, and crossing the names off the list. The city was becoming safer than it had been since The Undertaking. 

Thea had taken the week off and the team had noticed a difference in her when she came back. She was lighter, more at peace with herself, and privately told Oliver that it had been a wise idea for him to make her take some time off, she was better off for it.

Oliver had found a new place, an apartment just a few blocks from the lair. It wasn’t that bad and he had moved in the day Cupid returned to town. He and Laurel had also told their loved ones about their renewed relationship to varying reactions. John had blinked, thrown for a minute before chuckling and saying he felt like he shouldn’t be surprised. Thea had squealed like a little girl before hugging them both like a child who had gotten her Christmas wish. Quentin had simply chuckled and told them it was “about time you two got your shit together and realized you belong together.”

It was all going good. And it had led to this moment, where Oliver would change the future. 

The scene was playing out exactly as he had been shown: he and Diggle were restrained by two of Darhk’s men as Andy handed Darhk what he thought was the final piece of the totem. Darhk placed the last piece of the totem in its rightful place but then things changed. Darhk frowned as nothing happened. He looked over at Andy who looked just as stumped. Seeing the unsurprised look on Green Arrow’s face, Darhk quickly put the pieces together.

“Mr. Queen, you surprise me,” Darhk said surprising Spartan for two reasons, “this is a fake, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t taking any chances with a wild card like Andy.” Green Arrow told him firmly.

“Good move.” Darhk complimented begrudgingly. 

Two arrows them flew out and struck Darhk in the sides. Darhk stumbled back as everyone looked to see Speedy standing the doorway, her bow drawn.

“I’ll say!” She snarled as she rushed in.

Spartan and Green Arrow got out of their captors’ holds and joined Speedy in the fight as Black Canary jumped into the fray. Green Arrow took out his captor and rushed at Darhk as he tried to escape. Darhk took out the arrow sand tried to fight off Green arrow but it wasn’t much help. In addition to being wounded, Darhk had relied too much on his magic for too long and his fighting skills had gotten rusty. Green Arrow knocked the arrows out of Darhk’s hand and pinned Darhk against the wall before pulling out an arrow from his quiver.

“This is for what you did to my son…and Laurel.” Green Arrow snarled as he saw Darhk stabbing Laurel in his mind’s eye. 

Before Darhk could ask what he was talking about, Green Arrow stabbed him in the chest with his arrow. Darhk gasped in pain as Green arrow twisted the arrow slowly and painfully. Pulling it out, Green arrow stands beck as Darhk fall to his knees, looking like he was about to pass out before he fell on his face, dead. 

Turning around, Green arrow saw his team had beaten the rest of Darhk’s men and the criminals. Spartan had Andy by his collar as Speedy aimed an arrow at him while Black Canary stood back.

“How could you do this Andy, I’m your brother!? Spartan demanded.

“Hive is my family now. Genesis is coming brother.” Andy said coolly and Spartan snarled.

“What do we do with him?” Black Canary asked and Andy laughed mockingly.

“You’ll just lock me up again and I’ll get out, like I did before. Except now I know who you are, who you love. That’s an awful lot of leverage.” Andy threated.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced his chest. Spartan jumped back and looked at Speedy but her arrow was still notched n her bow. Team arrow all looked at Green arrow as he lowered his bow. Andy fell to his knees before he fell all the way to the floor, dead before he hit the ground.

“Oliver…” Spartan trailed off, still not quite processing what was happening.

“No prison was gonna hold him, no one we loved was ever gonna be safe. Our families, our friends, no one. I did what I had to do to protect them. If you hate me for it John, fine, but I don’t regret it.” Green Arrow said before he turned on his heel and walked out.

Arrow Lair, next day  
Morning

Oliver turned off the news report on the computer just as the elevator opened to reveal the rest of Team Arrow. Oliver stood up as they walked over to him.

“So, you heard about Ruve?” Laurel asked and he nodded.

“The Anti-Vigilante task force has been reinstated but we knew that was a possibility when Ruve was elected mayor.” Oliver said and they all nodded.

“Oliver, about Andy,” Diggle said and Oliver looked over at him, “you made the right call. My family…they were never gonna be safe. No one we cared about was.”

“I make the hard decisions so none of you have to; it’s my burden to bear. It’s why I can never be a hero.” Oliver said evenly.

“Ollie…you may think you’re not a hero, but you’re a hero to us.” Thea said as she put a hand on her brother’s arm.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak when an alarm went off at the computer. Oliver raced up and saw what it was.

“”Bank Robbery at first bank of Star City.” Oliver told them as he straightened up.

“Business as usual huh?” Laurel said with a coy smile.

“Let’s go to work.” Oliver said as they all walked towards their costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
